


[Podfic] Never Again

by Chantress



Series: Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned Podfics [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Good Dad Fingolfin, Grief, Laws and Customs Among the Eldar Critical, M/M, Passion, Piped Tags Critical, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resurrection, valar critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Fingon, Fingolfin and of course, Maedhros meet for the first time after their rebirth.





	[Podfic] Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragments of Fate and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266459) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> For my "Read Sadly" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** Spiced Wine  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairings:** Fingon/Maedhros  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:34:40, mp3  
**Warnings:** non-explicit mentions of past rape/torture and major character death, including suicide

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2c5xxn28qzs8mv6/Never_Again.mp3/file)


End file.
